


It's Hard Breathing In, It's Hard Breathing Out

by NiteLite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, TsukiHina Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteLite/pseuds/NiteLite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou can’t sing for shit. He can twirl around the pole and dance on those stiletto shoes. But singing? Nah, Shouyou can’t sing, but Tsukishima Kei doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard Breathing In, It's Hard Breathing Out

Hinata Shouyou can’t sing for shit. He can twirl around the pole and dance on those stiletto shoes. But singing? No, Shouyou can’t sing no matter how much he practices. He’s better off learning basic piano chords then becoming a vocalist, unless Shouyou is tone deaf? It could explain why he sucks. 

Throughout the few years they have been together, it still bewilders Tsukishima’s associates when they learn about Kei’s boyfriend. Especially, about Shouyou lack of talent in music. For a man who loves music, one would think Kei would find another musician like himself. Instead he’s dating a stripper. What’s even stranger is the fact Kei finds his boyfriend’s awful singing very soothing.

Kei will admit he was turned off at first when he heard Shouyou awful attempt at singing. He recalls having a conversation about it when he went to hang out with his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. “It’s fucking dreadful, Tadashi!”

“It can’t be that bad,” chuckled Tadashi as he took a sip from his soda. They were sitting on a park bench that was close by Kei’s apartment. “Weren’t you praising him the other day? Wait!” 

Sitting up straight, Tadashi’s face becomes serious as he pretends he’s fixing imaginary glasses. “Tadashi, you don’t understand. He’s not only sexy in lingerie, but shorty makes darn good dinosaur pancakes.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“I was imitating you,” stated his friend as he got up to throw away his soda can. 

“Same thing and I wasn’t praising Hinata,” Kei scowls. Fumbling with the surgical mask he tries to adjust it. He silently prays Tadashi didn’t see the blush forming on Kei’s cheeks or he will never hear the end of it. 

“I was just surprise how responsible and caring he is. I mean, he’s looks after his sibling while working night shift at the club.” Not to mention how bold Hinata is for dancing half naked in front of a crowd. Meanwhile, Kei could barely control his anxieties when it comes to stage performances. 

“He tends to show me picture of baby animals whenever I’m feeling down. I mean who does that kind of—what?” 

“Nothing,” Kei narrows his eyes as he stares at Tadashi’s grinning face. Lately he’s been getting a weird vibe whenever Tadashi smirks like that. 

“You need to quit hanging around those creepy co-workers,” Kei remarks as he got up. Both he and Tadashi began to walk toward the direction of Kei’s apartment. “I think their shitty personality is rubbing off on you.”

“Believe me,” signed Tadashi. “I’m trying. Anyways, back to your love life, are you planning to see Hinata again?”

“We have another date this weekend.” Taking out his phone, Kei grimace as he checks his schedule. ”I’m reconsidering it now, though.”

“Cause of his horrible singing?” Inquire Tadashi glancing at Kei curiously. 

“More like the fact I have work to do, no thanks to Bokuto.”

“Oh,” said Tadashi lamely.

“Geez Tadashi…I know I’m an asshole, but I’m not going to dump Hinata for having shitty vocals. I can be tolerant you know.”

 

After a few months of running away from Hinata’s fail pursuit of serenading to the blond, Kei decides to humor him. He finds the action endearing and can’t seem to picture his life without it. A year and half later, Kei found himself seeking comfort from Shouyou singing whenever he’s distressed. 

 

Earlier in the evening, Kei was beginning to feel anxious while working on an artist’s music. He tries to do his breathing exercise, but only to gasps for air instead. The familiar tingling sensation is crawling in beneath his skin. 

A moment later, he heard his name being called. Recognizing as his boyfriend’s voice Kei tries to count his breathing. Hearing the door open, Kei looks up to spot Shouyou’s mix match socks walking inside his studio. 

“Kei?” 

“I’m here,” he calls from underneath the desk. It’s not the first, and probably not the last, in which Kei’s boyfriend finds him in this kind of state. He still has mix feeling about Shouyou seeing him like this. 

“Do you want a glass of water?” 

“There’s a water bottle by the keyboard.”

Shouyou grabs the half empty bottle and hands it over to Kei. He doesn’t get close rather the redhead took a sit on Kei’s favorite chair while keeping eye on the blond. Through trial and error, they grasp when it would be appropriate to approach Kei during his attacks. 

Taking a swig of the bottle, Kei took note his mouth was going a bit dry. Putting the bottle aside he’s able to think clearly now. His anxiety attack was mild compare to past attacks. He thought he was doing better, but it doesn’t seem that way. Kei should call his therapist and ask— 

“Do you want me to sing a song?” asked Shouyou distracting Kei from his thoughts. 

Quietly, he crawled out of his hiding spot and sat himself on Shouyou’s lap. Kei can feel his body relaxing already as tiny fingers run across his back. There is a small vibration coming from Shouyou’s chest as the redhead began to sing. The sensation offers Kei a sense of contentment. 

These kinds of moments provide a break for Kei’s brain from the petty thoughts his mind tend to come up with. Focusing on Shouyou’s off-key voice, Kei closes his eyes and try to even his breathing. Gently Shouyou’s hands are kneading his back and Kei wonders what he did in life to receive such a wonderful boyfriend.  
‘Seriously, do you even deserve him?’ questioned the back of his brain. 

Kei chose to ignore it in favor of curling himself more into Shouyou’s warmth. There will be another day when his mind will drift towards these dangerous thoughts. Reminding him that Shouyou will soon realize how pathetic Kei is and leave him. Maybe Shouyou will find somebody better than him? Maybe it’s best to-

“LOUDER, HARDER, BETTER!”

‘No,’ Kei thought. ‘I put up with his shitty voice for almost two years. I can deal with another two more.’ With that in mind, the concept of Shouyou leaving him went away. It’s true that his boyfriend can’t sing for shit. But somehow Kei finds Shouyou’s high pitch voice alluring and it’s rocking him to sleep at this time. Kei wouldn’t mind listening to this sound in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Future & Song for Tsukihina Week 2016.  
> It's been awhile since I tried writing a fic (I mostly create artwork). I'm pretty sure it needs more work, and better wording, but it's a start. Also I hope I wrote the process of assisting someone with anxiety attack decently, since I only remember a few things I read online.   
> This fic is based on a Stripper AU story I have in mind, in which Hinata is a stripper while Tsukishima is a reclusive musician/producer.  
> The song Hinata was singing is Galantis - 'Louder, Harder, Better'  
> You can find more of my artwork at my [Tumblr.](http://nai-nyeartwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
